


Birthday Boy

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- trip, challenge word:-road, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam





	Birthday Boy

"Hey, birthday boy. We're celebrating tonight."

Sam looked warily up at his brother. "We are?"

:

"I was thinking a game of pool and a couple of busty barmaids."

"NO!"

"Come on, Sammy. Don't be such a prude. It's your birthday. Throw caution to the winds and take a trip down the road to debauchery."

"Think I'll pass."

:

Dean sighed.

"Pool without the debauchery?"

"Fine."

:

"Kinda upscale for a bar," Sam declared as Dean drew up outside a flashy restaurant.

"It's vegetarian, vegan and Sam friendly," his sibling grinned. "Come on. I've booked a table."


End file.
